the reason why street left the seals
by Capt.Freedom
Summary: this is the reason why Jim Street left the US NAVY SEALs.this is my take on this story.


i do not own SWAT or anything related to the movie this is just a thought on why street left the seals.

* * *

This story is why Jim left the SEALs and joined swat

Jim street was not a vary decorated combat vet but the men he served with had joked with him because he was the youngest member of his seal team they still looked up to him.

"Hey Jim want to go out for a drink tonight man?"

"sry man but I have a few things to do tonight I have to take a range check."

"ok bro take care."

Jim gets into his hes car and leaves and goes home to his beach side apartment and takes a shower and just stands letting the water hitting his face to calm him down.

"FUCK." he said thinking of what happened on the mission that week.

_It was 36 hours ago at Jim street and his seal team were taking cover in a building waiting for the enemy patrols to leave so they could get to their extraction zone. _

"_dam Kris how did we git into this shit bro I thought it was going to be a quick in and out mission."_

_Jim looks around at the men and sees their all tired but still ready to give their lives for each other thanks to the BUDs training that they all went through._

" _how you doing on ammo Jim?"_

_Jim looks at his hes vest and sees he has only 3 and a half mags left._

"_I got a lil under four sir but I can make do with it." _

_just then a tank roles by and they hope it keeps going and they keep quit waiting for the worst to happen. Jim flicks his rifles safety off and holds it tightly to his chest._

"_Jim calm down their gone bro."_

"_sir I am going to go see if I can get a truck to get us out of here LT."_

"_ok Jim take Kris with you to be safe alright."_

"_sure but what part about this job is safe sir." All the men chuckle at Jim's statement as he and Kris go out the back door._

_Jim finds a truck guarded by only one enemy soldier and sneaks up behind him taking him out with his knife. He then motions to Kris to go tell the rest of the mean to be ready to get in fast when he pulls up. _

_Jim starts the truck and drives as fast as he can to get to the rest of the team and stops just as the guys start coming out of the back door._

_ As Jim gets out of the truck he sees a young girl no older the 10 come out of a house and look straight at he and scrams he knows he has o other choice but to take her out before some one hears it over the gun fire and tanks tacks. So he raises his rifle and says god please for give me for doing this and takes aim at her and fires putting a round right between her eyes he sees her body slump to the ground and he jumps in the truck._

Jim snaps back to reality to be glad hes in the shower because hes crying still seeing the young girls face.

**The next day**

"hey street whats up man?"

Jim looks up to see Hondo standing across the gym walking to him because he drooped the wights he was using.

Jim looks at him and stands up and says "nothing its nothing Hondo just did not get much sleep last night."

"you want to talk about it street?"

" not really Hondo."

"street I don't need my ace sitting sidelined because something is bugging him."

"ok Hondo but I dont want to talk about it here."

"were would you like to go man?"

"any were as long as its not here Hondo."

" I got a place in mind that I think would be good."

they both change and take a SWAT car with Hondo driving."

" so street what bugging you man?"

" well hondo you remember when you asked about me when I was in the seals I never told you why I left."

Hondo thought to himself and remembered that street's file never said why he left the seals he thought that I just never reenlisted and joined SWAT.

"Ya I remember wondering why your file never said why you left."

"I killed a young girl she could not have been older then 10 years old Hondo I still see her face as pure as day I cant get it out of my head no matter what I do Hondo."

Hondo sees tears filling streets eyes and sees how tour up he is about it and pulls the car over and shuts it off.

"Jim." Hondo never used his first name unless it was serous about something

"Jim I don't know what happened but I can see how bad this is bothering you so just give me the shot version."

"Ok Hondo me and my team were sent in to take a high level mujaheddin officer but we were given the wrong intel that they did not have many fighters of armor so we took vary lil gear and when we got got to the target he was not their and we were ambushed and forced to find a way out of the area so I hot wired a enemy truck and picked up my team but as my team was loading up a young girl came out of her house and started to scream and I had to quit her before some one heard her and I shot her Hondo I shot a girl that was only frightened and scared and I killed her for it."

"Jim the first time I was on my first mission with SWAT I entered a room scared and jumpy and I shot the first thing that moved and it was a young mother that was pregnant I killed her with two shots to the abdomen and one to the head and I cant forgive myself for that Jim but I use it as to make myself better so I never make that mistake again but your was not a mistake you had to make a difficult choice to save the girl or your team and you chose your team you wanted your team to come back alive and that should be enough reason for you to understand why you made it and you have to make peace with that choice Jim ok." Hondo turns back to start the car and then they hear a call for SWAT that is an big emergency and they look at each other and Hondo smiles at street. "lets make up for what happened back then street ok?"

Street smiles and nods Hondo starts the car and turns on the siren and they drive off

* * *

plz let me know what you think of the story ok hope its not to bad but plz be 100%honest. read and review


End file.
